


How Ezra Got Banned from  Recon Missions

by Yubsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, alternate universe- how it should have happened, oblivious narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubsie/pseuds/Yubsie
Summary: There are some things that a person should really notice after a few years.





	How Ezra Got Banned from  Recon Missions

**Author's Note:**

> You will never convince me that this didn't happen in there somewhere.

Ezra was not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary when he stepped into the cargo bay. At least nothing more unusual than Chopper trying to intimidate the inventory into conforming. Possibly the inventory doing so in utter fear. He might even have been expecting to find Kanan and/or Hera present.

He most decidedly was not expecting the two of them to have their arms around each other and lips locked together. Not when he walked into the cargo bay or _any other time in his life_. Mostly because he was quite certain there was no romantic inclination between them whatsoever.

Apparently that had changed. In a manner that he was not planning to investigate in further depth. There were things apprentices were most definitely not meant to know about their masters. And definitely things teenagers didn’t want to consider in relation to their parents.

He was sure of one thing. If he had to know about this, Sabine had to know about this.

* * *

 

Sabine was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to come through the door while she maintained her armour. At least, nothing more unusual than Chopper complaining that the inventory refused to take his threats seriously.

Certainly not Ezra running in like he was being chased by Loth wolves.

“Did you spot Imperial ships in the area?” It would warrant that level of alarm, at least.

“No, it was something surprising!” He had her there. They might not be able to predict when the attacks would happen, but they definitely would.

“Well then what was it?”

“Kanan and Hera… they were _kissing_!”

Sabine blinked slowly. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting him to say, but it absolutely wasn’t that. Not when he’d called it surprising. “Yeah? Married people do that sometimes.”

“Wait, wait…”

Sabine suddenly had a feeling she knew where this was going. And that feeling was a vague sense of an oncoming headache.

“Kanan and Hera are _married_?”

And there it was. Definitely a headache. “Yeah?” She really wasn’t sure how this was up for discussion.

“Since _when_?”

“Since four years ago.” This really wasn’t new information in the slightest. Except, it would seem, to Ezra.

“I’ve been on the _Ghost_ for three years…”

“Yes, you have.” This was just too much. “I need to go paint.”

* * *

 

Hera knew better than to expect anything when walking into Sabine’s room. Or her studio, as it might better be called. It was likely she would be working on _something_ , but there was no sense making predictions.

Still, this was very… “What’s wrong?”

Sabine paused in her broad, colourful strokes against the wall. “What makes you say something’s wrong?”

“Your art gets more abstract when you’re upset.” Sabine had been on the _Ghost_ for years. You tended to notice certain patterns after spending that much time with a person.

“Upset’s not quite right. Exasperated?”

That seemed close enough to her. “Okay. What’s exasperating?”

“Ezra.”

Hera relaxed slightly. Sibling things, then. That was expected with teenagers. There were certainly worse options. With a war on, it was almost comforting to hear Sabine complaining of something so mundane.

“He didn’t realize you and Kanan are married.”

Hera held out a hand. “Pass me a brush.”

* * *

 

Kanan wasn’t expecting Hera to look quite the way she did when she came to bed that night. He reached up to wipe a spot of paint off her nose, noting how the vivid orange contrasted against the green of her skin. “There has to be a story here.” Hera didn’t just end up splattered with pigment.

“More of a question.” Hera slipped out of her jumpsuit and tossed it into the laundry hamper. It was going to need it.

Kanan handed her a rag to address the rest of the paint. “A question?”

“Yeah. Did you ever tell Ezra that we’re married?”

And odd question. Even odder that he wasn’t sure about the answer. “I must have.” He paused to really consider it. “I think I did? It’s been years, even if I never said it, he must know.”

Hera snorted. “You would _think_ that. And yet…”

“You call me ‘luv’ all the time. We refer to ourselves as Mom and Dad. What else would that _mean_?” Ezra had never seen the way they were settling into bed together, of course. But Hera was always anticipating his mundane actions in the same easy way. They were completely and utterly _comfortable_ with each other.

“You’re asking me questions that don’t have answers to. All I know is that Sabine had to tell him today.”

Well. That explained the paint. It raised further questions, but at least it explained the paint. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Hera rested her head against his shoulder. “We can never send him on another recon mission.”


End file.
